You are the hero to my villain klaroline story
by EllieGklaroline
Summary: Similar to silence of the lambs but klaroline style hope you all like kinda new at this. Klaus is a notorious killer and caroline fbi agent in training
1. Chapter 1

prologue

(flashback):

beep. beep. beep. those were the sounds I had awoken to. my memory vague; an ear-splitting pain jolting through my skull. I could vaguely remember what had happened, I was walking home from the airport when I heard footsteps behind me, their pace whomever they may be picking up. I start to pick up my pace, not looking back (most people in horror movies look back and end up getting killed, I wasn't planning on being one of those people.)

as I pick up my pace the person or persons behind me picked up theirs. That's when I panicked and ran. But as I started to run I felt a sharp pain in my ankle and that was it, I was down the people... well they wasn't happy. I fount out the hard way.

somewhere in an abandoned barn (present day.)

"please, stop. I want to go home I won't tell anyone please." the innocent red haired girl pleads as the man with chocolate brown eyes and dark hair you would wish to run your hands through, circles her like a predator. about to make his kill.

"I'm sorry darling, I simply cannot do that as I am happy to much fun." he says his smooth british accent. He twizzels the aluminium baseball bat in his hand, then... he swings the back right into the poor girls kneecap.

an ear piercing scream rattled the old abandoned walls.

" I used to play baseball for my old school back in Englan, when I was a dashing teen. but that's not the point, it was my turn to bat and I swung, I hit the ball. the crowd went wild, they starting chanting. ' .Kol.' and do you know what happened?" he asked his eyes now deadly.

"No" the girl cried and sniffed.

"I hit a home run..."

and it all went black... for the poor innocent soul who now had a smashed skull, like someone had just swung to hit and kill. But their aim... to get a home run...

present day. MysticPoliceStation

"aww come on Matt let me do this! I've been training in the academy for months, and all you talk about at home is that your no where near to catching the 'Hitman'. And a little Bird told me that you are questioning the 'Hybrid' for tips in how to find him, and all of your trained officers aren't doing a good gob at getting answers." I pleaded walking after my friend Matt, around the offices of the station.

Matt was one of my best friends since I was young and he was also the officer who was investigating my case when I was attacked by a group of men who were never found, I live with him and my other best friend Bonnie.

"look care, I don't want you involved with this case as much as I think your ready, I just don't want you involved. What if we do ever get close to the 'Hitman' but he figures out and you get your brains smashed?" he exclaimed waving his hands around in his office trying to distract me from the topic at hand.

"Matt, I love you, you are the brother I have never had. But I'm ready and I don't want a boring case I want to be challenged at being an officer, so please I'm begging you let me do this. I know k can do it." I plead giving him my best puppy dog face and fluttering my eyes. It usually works with Matt.

"Fine, I'll send you to the main prison, where most of the worst men and women are, when you get there you'll be sent to Elijah Mikelson. And yes his last name sounds the same as the 'Hybrids' but I'm sure he'll tell you. He will give you the information and files you will need but please for me care be careful with this case." he says a look of concern in his loving bright blue eyes

"I promise Matt thank you thank your thank you!" I practically scream giving him the best hug I could.

Virginia Central Prison.

I walk in the prison and head trait the Elijahs office, showing my badge to the offices who are about the ask about my presence there. Showing my badge silences them which keeps me on my task at hand. I walk down a few corridors then I'm there.

I knock on the door... "come in miss Forbes" a noble voice from within says


	2. Chapter 2

Carolines POV.

as I entered the office I took a notice of my surroundings, there were many books to be found and lush carpets, near the end centre of the room was a beautiful dark oak desk in front of a window that overlooked the grounds of the prison. I walk further into the office and I see Elijah looking out towards the prison grounds.

"Good morning, Miss Forbes." be says formally whilst turning around to get a better look at me.

"Good morning Mr Mikelson, and please call me Caroline." I say standing there looking him in the eyes, it makes me wonder how he can be related to the Hybrid.

"Well then Caroline please call me Elijah, I am aware that Mr Matt Donovan has informed you about my brother Niklaus? and given you his file to read. Because I need you to be aware of what's in store for when you see my brother in his holding room he can be quite difficult to talk to and blunt." he says looking directly at me

"Yes I have been told Elijah of what he can do but Matt told me that you would be able to give me more information about one of his worst murders?" I say nervously because I didn't know what to expect.

"ahh yes, very well then. please take a seat and prepare for what you are about to hear, it isn't very pleasant but you must be aware if anything were to happen." he says "Niklaus was able to avoid custody for years with only his first name for the police to go off, that being said was Klaus, Niklaus's kill were numerous and vile and would make the devil himself be ashamed. for 4 years he ran rampant taking the hearts literally of many poor innocent men and women, collecting their love letters as a souvenir. he was never shy about his work he...are you listening Caroline?" he says look at me with concern on his skeptical face.

"Yes, I just…I remember reading about all of this in the papers. It sickens me."

"As it does with most. To continue what I was saying…he was never shy. In fact, he became rather ostentatious when he found the police couldn't find him. I believe you might remember the particular incident down in Alabama?"

"The five men and women he killed by a warehouse…" she told him quietly, not wanting to continue.

"And do you know what he did next?" Elijah persisted, wondering if Matt had given her all the information she would need for this case, to know what Klaus was capable of doing.

Caroline bit her lower lip, and tried to keep the bile from rising. She said she would be able to handle this though, and knowing his kills was part of the job. Being able to say them out loud was necessary. She needed to prove to herself and Matt that she wasn't the same Caroline she was a year ago.

"He painted Munch's 'The Scream' on the warehouse walls. In their blood."

"That's right. He did a goddamn finger painting," he said calmly, shaking his head. "Took the blood of all his victim's to complete. He was even kind enough to autograph it for us."

"So is that why he was caught? he got too flashy with what he was doing?" I say internally cringing at the thought of what Klaus Mikelson did too those poor innocent souls, all wiped away just for his amusement alone.

"No, some would say... he let his emotions get the better of him. too emotional as some would say."

"I don't know what you mean Elijah." Caroline asked genuinely confused.

"The reason the police couldn't catch Klaus was because he was unpredictable, he didn't have a trail to follow. he chose his victims at random, and he covered his tracks so there wasn't much of anything to follow. But his mistake was killing out of anger, rather than his usual kill fir fun, he forgot to cover his tracks properly." he explains

"What was the reason for the sudden kill of anger? The papers said when they found him; he was covered in blood by a river. The bodies weren't anywhere in sight."

"To this day, he refuses to tell anyone," Elijah sighed.

"Even you?" Caroline asks in hope

"even me, which is one of the reasons I asked for him to be put under my watch in this prison, I'm the only one who knows how to control him." Elijah states " anyway I think your more than ready for this case Caroline, and I think you can handle yourself around Niklaus, but I must warn you before I let you see him. don't get too close to the glass, and don't let get into your head and try to not tell him about yourself, family,friends or your past. I only say this for your safety." he says finally walking to his door and escorts me the way to Klaus... I mentally shudder. I'm finally about to see Klaus, I don't know how to feel at this moment all I know is that... I'm standing beside Elijah in front of his security door...


	3. Chapter 3

After Elijah said his farewells he retreated back to his office but not before he gave her a reassuring nod.

I stood there waiting patiently waiting for officer Brady to open the gates to let me into Klaus' holding room.

once the door opened officer Brady led me into another room, almost like a control room

The small area he led me into was full of small television screens, showing security footage of various places surrounding them. There was a gated entryway that led to the cells. There was also a small desk, with papers scattered across the top. The last thing she saw was the room protected by glass walls where all the guns were kept.

"Hello, miss. I'm Brady. Did Mr Mikelson tell you about the glass of Klaus' cell?"

"Yes. And hi, I'm Caroline Forbes."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline. Now," he said, waving her toward the cage door. Caroline slowly walked through, letting him shut and lock it behind her. "His room is just a little farther down. Open the door, and you'll be there. I put a chair in there for you, so he's expecting company."

"Oh, that's very kind. Thank you," she said nervously, trying to contain all the nerves that threatened to pour out of her. Brady gave her a sympathetic grin.

"I'm going to be watching the whole time. It's going to be okay," he said gently, trying to boost her confidence. I gave him a grateful smile, but I didn't feel much better in fact I felt like I was about to be sick... but I wouldn't let it show

The sound of a buzzer went off, and then the clack of another set of gates opening.

I give one last smile to Brady before I walk down the hall of cells, until I get the the cell. his cell. Klaus' cell.

I reminded myself to keep my guard up as I took in a few deep breaths. Nothing personal, no touching the glass, and no letting him see just how nervous I was. I had to be professional, and strong. I could do that. I just had to.

Very slowly, and with only a slightly shaky hand, I turned the doorknob.

Inside, the room was small, with nothing but concrete walls and flooring. There was a thick wall of glass separating the room in half. On one side—the side she entered on—there was a chair waiting for her, and nothing else besides the camera on the wall. So that was how Brady was able to see me.

The other side, however, was where he was.

There was nothing more than a single bed, a desk with papers cluttering the surface, a toilet, a bench to sit on while he was at his desk, and a tiny sink. There were drawings on the walls-and very detailed drawings, she might add. Had he done all those?

I was caught speechless for a moment, unable to think of how to greet him. How was she supposed to speak to the deadliest killer known to man? How was she supposed to get past that image of him? My stomach was already knotting up, and I felt my heart skip a few beats. Nope. No heart attacks. I was too young for that, right? Right. Okay, I could do this.

It was strange seeing him in person too. The short, dirty blonde curls were slightly messy, and his whole orange-as-a-tangerine ensemble was a striking contrast to the dark room. His back was facing her, and his hands were clasped together behind him. Klaus looked like he was staring at one of the drawings on the wall, but I couldn't tell. Maybe he was just lost in thought. Or maybe he was ignoring me. Brady said he was expecting company. Did he know who was visiting him though?

Very carefully, and never moving her gaze from where he stood, I took a seat in the chair Brady had put in there for me.

I was sure he must of heard movement by now. But why wasn't he turning around? did he simply not care that there was a person in the room? or was he building the suspense?

I was afraid. I was more than afraid I was petrified. Petrified that he was turn around in rage and come breaking through the glass. But I knew that wasn't possible. To me it felt wring to have this un-realistic fear of him. But he was the Hybrid. The man who cut hearts out of his victims with his bare hands.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked distantly, a hint of amusement in his tone. He still hadn't turned to look at me. "Or was my last bit of insight not…helpful?"

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes briefly before opening them again. "I wouldn't know," I answered softly yet shakily. "Though I heard it was quite the talk of the department."

The silence that followed was eerily still, while he processed that it was not another male in the room with him. I waited patiently to see what he would do next. It seemed wise to let him control a little of their meeting, otherwise my intentions would be questioned. I wasn't naïve enough to think he didn't already know what they were, however. He had sent four agents off to chase their own tails. Klaus was aware the FBI wanted information from him.

Gradually, I watched as Klaus turned around, his eyes immediately meeting mine.

"Well well well, aren't you new?" he said with a dark tone laced to his sweet accent, he had an deadly gleam to his eye and a menacing smirk on his face.


End file.
